Introductions
by Mokusgirl
Summary: After being at NCIS a week Sammy finally gets a chance to meet everyone when Tony and Tim take her on a tour of NCIS past the bullpen. AU.


**A/N: So this is Sammy meeting everyone, including Tim since in our universe she starts in season three, replacing Ziva after she decides working with NCIS isn't for her, and Tim doesn't leave until after Grace Period in season four and to explain him not being in earlier fics set around the same time I decided he was off dealing with family issues. On a side note I was writing the first draft of this really late at night so I tried to edit it as best I could without rewriting the whole thing so I hope everyone is in character. But anyway I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Introductions**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was sitting at her desk the first morning after her firearms proficiency; she had passed with flying colors to her relief. Her first week had gone great and she felt like she was settling in well, the lack of a case giving her a chance to get taught a little more in depth rather than thrown in head first. Even with the extra time to settle in she still had questions that she hadn't gotten a chance to ask, the biggest one being who the fourth desk in the bullpen belonged to. Her question was answered when a slightly chubby guy with a baby face and a longer but cut came around the corner and settled at said desk.

"Oh Hey," The guy said awkwardly when he spotted her, "Where's Ziva?"

"As far as I know she left. They didn't really give me details," Sammy said with a smile as she shrugged, "I'm Samantha Diaz by the way. But you can call me Sammy."

"Oh right sorry, I'm Timothy McGee, or Tim," McGee said, "Tony usually doesn't call me by either."

"That sounds like something Tony would do, at least from what I've noticed in the last week," Sammy said with a giggle.

Before Tm could reply Tony came strolling in.

"Good morning you two," Tony said as he set his pack beside his desk, "I see you've met the new kid Probie."

"Yeah," Tim said giving Tony as look at the use of his least favorite nickname, "It was a bit of a shock to not find Ziva here."

"Yeah she decided she worked better alone with Mossad than here so she went back to Israel," Tony explained.

"Ah," Tim said not really ure what else to say.

He didn't have much of a chance to think though before Gibbs came around the corner and sat down at his desk.

"Hey Boss so I was thinking and you think we could take Sammy on a tour and introduce her to everyone since we don't have a case?" Tony asked when Gibbs didn't immediately order them to grab their gear.

"Yeah go," Gibbs said around a sip of coffee, "I'll call you if we get a case."

"Alrighty let's go," Tony said heading for the elevator and motioning for Sammy and Tim to follow.

"What do you think Probie, Abby or Ducky first?" Tony asked when they'd stepped into the elevator.

"Better see Abby first," McGee said, "She'll be upset if she finds out we saw Ducky before her."

"Good point," Tony agreed as he hit the button to Abby's lab.

When the doors opened Tony led the way through a door way and into a room with various machines and some extremely loud music playing.

"Morning Abs," Tony said, loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Oh hey guys," Abby said as she turned down the music before spinning to face them, a confused look spreading over her face, "Did I miss something?"

"That's why we're here actually," Tony said with a grin, "Abby this is Samantha Diaz, she's replacing Ziva."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Abby said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you too," Sammy said warmly, "You're the forensic scientist right?"

"Yep that's me," Abby said, her defense mechanism starting to back down, "Have they taken you to autopsy yet?"

"That's the next stop Abby," Tony said with a smile, "We knew we had to come see you first."

"Of course," Abby said smiling as well, "I have to finish up a couple of things and you guys should probably get going before Gibbs calls you and you don't see Ducky."

"Alright, we'll see you later Abs," Tony said, as they turned to head out, "Wouldn't want Sammy to miss out on meeting the Duckman and Autopsy Gremlin before a case."

"Bye," Sammy said, flashing Abby a warm smile.

"Bye," Abby said, smiling back.

They headed for the elevator again and Tony hit the button to take them down to autopsy. When the doors opened the orange walls had been replaced with stark white ones and brick which surrounded a set to large metal doors which blocked off a room that looked to have metal cupboards on one wall and metal tables in the middle. They headed out of the elevator and through the metals doors and were met by a grandfatherly man leaning over a body with a younger man weighing a liver beside him.

"Hello gentlemen," Ducky said setting the heart he had been holding back into its place in the body's chest cavity, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just brought someone by the meet you guys," Tony said as he stepped aside to move Sammy to the front, "This is Samantha Diaz, she's replacing Ziva."

"Nice to meet you my dear," Ducky said warmly, "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard but everyone around here calls me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you Ducky," Sammy said with a smile before turning to the man by the scale, "And you are?"

"Oh uh Jimmy Palmer," Jimmy stuttered.

"Nice to meet you," Sammy said with a giggle.

They were about to start a conversation when Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony said as he put the phone to his ear, "Got it Boss."

He hung up before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry Ducky but we gotta run," Tony said with a sigh, just before the autopsy phone rang, "We'll see you there."

Sammy waved as they headed for the elevator. She was both nervous and excited for her first case. They got to the bullpen and had just enough time to grab their packs before they were running after Gibbs to get into the elevator. Once in the garage they slid into a sedan and they were off to the crime scene.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


End file.
